


Prumano Drabble

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not really much to summarize, but a little drabble/poem thingy. The prompt was domestic mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prumano Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tumblr user felovabriel  
> Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's characters :)

Early morning sunlight crept over sleeping bodies

Peaceful dreams in both of their minds

Calm subtle breaths in and out, in and out

Warmth of sunlight waking them up

Gilbert was the first to rise, just like always

Careful not to wake the other, creeping to the kitchen

Skillful hands preparing a simple meal

Coffee brewing and filling the house with a nice scent

Gently placing a couple of plates on a tray

Warm cup of coffee in one hand, tray in the other

Softly nudging Lovino’s shoulder, “Wake up, dear”

The other stirred, slowly waking from his slumber

He accepted his meal with a soft thanks

The two gazed outside, never wanting to leave

Such was all of their mornings, quiet and peaceful

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments~


End file.
